I love you
by andrea's fanfic
Summary: Lorelai and Rory are both experiencing relationship troubles and are uneasy with the mention of that four letter word... l-o-v-e


Luke awoke in his apartment, he could hear Lorelai's slow breathing as she slept next to him. He rolled over to look at Lorelai and took a moment to marvel at her beauty. His face showed how happy he was to finally have her here with him. After a minute, Luke rolled out of bed and began to get dressed, he would be opening the diner pretty soon. As he was putting on his flannel shirt, Lorelai stirred.

"Good morning sunshine," she smiled. "Morning," Luke replied returning the smile. "I have to go open the diner but I'll bring you up breakfast in a few minutes." "Don't forget my coffee," Lorelai chimed in. "Wouldn't think of it," Luke replied, knowing he would have to face the jaws of life if she didn't get her caffeine fix.

Luke walked down the stairs and Lorelai remained in bed, smiling to herself, recalling the night before and feeling happy at how comfortable she felt waking up in Luke's apartment.

After Lorelai finished the breakfast that Luke brought her, she went downstairs to the diner. As she entered the diner Luke greeted her with a small peck on the forehead. "How'd you sleep?" he asked. Lorelai took a seat on the other side of the counter. She smile, "VERY good," she said suggestively. Luke smiled at her. They stayed that way, staring at each other smiling until Sookie showed up.

"Hey Lorelai, Hey Luke" she greeted them. Lorelai dropped their gaze, "Hey Sook." Luke looked slightly disappointed as their gaze ended and he went to serve more tables, " Hi" . Lorelai got up and took her mug to sit at a table with Sookie. "So how's things with Luke," Sookie asked . "mmmm... good", Lorelai said gazing off for a moment. "Aww, you guys look so in love," Sookie added giddily. Lorelai snapped out of her reverie, "W- w- what? uhhh...love?" she said it as if it was one of those uncomfortable topics that you just don't bring up. "Well ya, silly," Sookie chimed ",when I came in here you were staring at each other like love sick puppies, everyone in the town knows... you have said 'I love you' right?" "Umm... well... no," Lorelai replied looked a little more than uncomortable with this topic. "Really? hmph.." Sookie said a puzzled expression occupying her face, "well that mans loved you for years... its only a matter of time" " Oh" was Lorelai's only response, she sat in deep thought as Sookie looked on with a slightly worried expression.

"I gotta go," Lorelai said as she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. "Umm.. well.. ok.." Sookie said but she doubted very much that Lorelai heard her as the door had already slammed shut. Sookie could tell she wasn't angry exactly. It was all very confusing, everyone had always assumed that Luke and Lorelai were in love. It was never a question as to whether or not they had told each other so.

Kirk appeared behind Sookie's shoulder. "Hi, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation," Kirk said quickly. "Luke and Lorelai troubles eh? Yup we all have them." "Kirk you shouldn't be.." Sookie looked at him almost not comprehending what he was saying. "listening.." Kirk interrupted. "Ya, I know here's the thing since me and Lulu are doing so well now and its because of all the help the Luke so generously offered, I feel its time to repay the noble gesture and help him out. " With that, Kirk rose and headed towards the counter. "No Kirk ... you can't," Sookie stuttered. "No need to thank me" Kirk replied raising a hand. "But..." Sookie didn't know what to do. "No honestly, the pleasure's mine," Kirk interuppted yet again. Sookie made a painful groan and bee lined out of the diner.

(opening credits)

Kirk sat at Luke's counter staring at him as he finished up another groups orders. Luke looked down the counter and saw Kirk. He reluctantly moved towards Kirk, "What would you like Kirk?" "We should talk, you and I," Kirk said with a humorous masculanity to his voice. "Kirk I don't have the time for this" Luke said. "Luke, hear me out, we need to have a real man to man discussion. I'm aware that you helped me out so now its my turn to return the favor." "Kirk," Luke growled getting very annoyed, he started to walk away. "This is about Lorelai, you need to tell her that you love her," Kirk added quickly. Luke stopped in his tracks and spun around to fac Kirk.

"WHAT?" Luke said, louder than he had intended. He quieted down apologetically as the customers all turned to look at who the outburst came from. "Luke, you and Lorelai's relationship has been going on for a long time and she wants you to tell her you love her," Kirk stated matter of factly. " She told you this," Luke asked looking rather dazed at the thought of her. His hand slipped and a cup fell off the table breaking the glass. "Let me help you with that," Kirk said. "Leave it we are talking," Luke was very focused on this discussion yet in thoughts of his own. "ok.. welll ya she told... well its not important. You DO love he right?" "Of course I love her! Are you crazy? I just didn't know it was so important that I TELL her." Luke was now in deep thought, surprised at what he had just said. "Well you should tell her man, take it from me. I'm a love _machine." _Kirk said as he hopped up and left the diner. Luke kept standing there, saying over and over again under his beath " _I love her." _ not really believing that HE, Luke Danes had just blurted it out so easily but in deep thought about the conversation he had just had with Kirk.

Lorelai was walking down the street in Stars Hollow, headed for her house. It took her a while to notice that the awkward man that was apparently walking towards HER was Kirk. She wasn't really in the mood for a talk seeing as her discussion with Sookie earlier that morning had taken her offguard and she was feeling kind of woosy. "Hello Lorelai," Kirk grinned, falling in step with her. "Hi Kirk, I can't really talk, I had a rough morning..." "I know," Kirk interjected, "but fear not Lorelai, I've spoken with Luke about the "I love you matter" and do not fear there will be no more split ups.." Lorelai's face was becoming more and more angry as Kirk was talking, she stopped. "You WHAT? Where did you?.. How did you?.. Who told you about that?" "Sookie, of course," Kirk stated. Lorelai looked even more angry. "Well Kirk I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my personal life. I'd rather not have the whole entire town stalkerazzi knowing the every move of my relationship with ANYONE! I don't know what Sookie was thinking but you should not know and you should not have talked to Luke," Lorelai almost screamed. She stormed off leaving Kirk standing in the middle of town looking rather confused.

Lorelai barged into the in. "Sookie!" she yelled. "Yup?" Sookie asked, her smile fading as she saw the look in Lorelai's eyes. "Whats wrong hun?" she inquired. "What's wrong? What's WRONG? What do you think is wrong? First, you throw me completely off guard by bring up that whole subject at breakfast THEN you go and let Kirk know about it. In which case he of course takes it upon himself to speak to Luke about it!" Lorelai was yelling so fast that Sookie could barely process what was going on. "Lorelai, I tried to but.." "Oh no! I already have enough trouble with living my life like I'm in a fishbowl because the entire town watches every move I make but now you go feeding them information. And besides that, now Luke's gonna think I want him to say I love you and I don't want to push things, they already got messed up once. How could you do this to me?" Lorelai and Sookie were both fighting back tears. "Well," Sookie began becoming angrier as she talked, "it's not my fault. He was LISTENING and then he asked about it and I..." "You fed him every piece of information that he wanted," Lorelai yelled. She stormed out and began walking down the street in the cold night air. As a habit she started walking towards Luke's.

Logan and Rory were at Yale in Logan's dorm. "Hey Ace?" Logan asked seriosuly. "Ya?" Rory answered getting ready for a serious question. Logans face looked very serious then he sighed, "... what do you want on the pizza?" Rory looked slightly confused. "Everything, of course." "Of course," Logan said smiling. "One large pizza with everything," Logan said into the phone. He hung up and then looked at Rory smiling with a cute look on his face. He leaned over and kissed her lightly. She took it is and they began kissing more passionately. Just as Logan was leaving his chair to move onto the couch, a phone rang. "Ooops sorry," Rory said pulling away and grabbing her phone. Logan looked disappointed and plopped down on the couch next to her. "Hello?" she said into the phone. "You will not believe what just happened to me?" Rory realized her mom was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong is everything alright?" She asked, concerned.

"No everything is not alright! Me and Sookie just got in a huge fight!" "Why?" Rory was confused. "This morning she drops this huge bomb on me about Luke and love" Lorelai's voice was mixed up and she could barely talk through the tears pouring down her face. "And then she goes and tell the town and now everyone knows that we haven't said I love you, and Kirk was talking to LUke and now everthings going to be awkward. and.." "Mom?... Do you love Luke?" Lorelai loked taken aback. "Well I don't... I mean I can't... I mean... THATs completely irrelevant." Rory continued, "Anyways mom, maybe its not that bad just pretend nothing happened maybe Luke already forgot." "Right... just pretend everythings fine" she told herself, straightening out herseld and drying her eyes as she arrived at Lukes. She opened the door, trying to look her usual self, "Ok, bye hun. Say hi to Logan for me." She heard her daughter telling someone that he mom said hi. "Oh so he's there is he? So when am I going to get to meet this guy for real?" Luke was cleaning the counter as he watched Lorelai, listening to the conversation. "Soon mom soon." "Alrighty, bye!

Luke was already pouring Lorelai's coffee. "Thanks," Lorelai said. Luke looked at Lorelai smiling, still thinking about how easily he had told Kirk how much he loved her. "Hi," he said. "Hi," she said, as cutely as possible, trying to act like nothind had happened. "So, things are getting serious with Rory and Logan, huh?" Luke asked not wanting to change the subject but not knowing how to say what was on his mind. "Yea, I think so," Lorelai said. "You ok with that?" "Well it's not really up to me is it? "No but it would be nice if we met him?" "We?" Lorelai questioned. "Well. I'm concerned too." Luke replied. "What? You gonna try and beat him up like you did to Dean if you don't like him?" "Maybe," Luke replied sheepishly. The counter was still between them, "Ooo... ooo we can take turns, you go for the head I'll got for the back," she added playfully. "Lorelai," Luke said more seriously but still joking. "Luke," Lorelai shot back mocking his seriousness. Their faces were moving closer but Luke pulled back suddenly, "We should have dinner," he said. "not hungry," Lorelai said moving back in for a kiss. "No," Luke said, "Me you, Rory, Logan. So we can meet him." Lorelai looked confused about why Luke was acting like this but decided to ignore it, "ok, tomorrow night I'll call her later." "Good," Luke replied lookin satisfied.

He walked to the door and flipped the sign to close since there we no more customers. He closed the blinds. Lorelai sat on one of the counter chairs, almost forgetting about all the problems of the day. Luke walked towards her, his mind still realing with thoughts of everything that had happened. "So.." Lorelai said as he stood right in front of her. Luke bent down slightly and kissed Lorelai lightly. He pulled back and they both smiled and then continued kissing.

The next morning in Logans apartment, Rory wakes up and looks up to see Logan sleeping with his arms around her. She smiles as she kisses him. He wakes up. "Ace..." he smiles as he wakes up and see's her, "hi." "Hi!" she giggles as he adjusts to the light. He began to kiss her but she stopped him ", my mom wants us to come to dinner tonight with her and Luke, at our house in Stars Hollow, really casual so you don't have to worry its not like I'm introducing you as ... well and she just said to bring someone so if you don't want to go because you think it might be weird which it won't but if you think its weird, I can bring someone else but I just thought you might want to go seeing as.. well..." "I'll go," Logan said seeing how it obviously meant so much to her. "Really?" "Yes." "Ok and don't worry its not like a whole meet the parents thing because well Luke isn't exactly my parent well he might be one day but I'm not like introducing you as my boyfriend because I know that might be a little weird for you,.." "Ace, it's ok.. maybe I want you to."

"WHAT?" Rory said completely surprised by his comment. "I mean I like you and I think maybe its time we had something more permanent. Something more exculsive" About a million things were running through Rory's head at that moment. "No, we can't!" Rory found herself saying as she jumped out of the bed and began towards the door. "Rory, wait!" Logan almost yelled getting up and running after her in just his boxers. As he got into the hall he saw her round a corner and knew there was no use in running after her. He stood in the doorway to his apartment, half dressed, and completely confused.

Lorelai was at the local store picking up food for the dinner that not. For some reason she felt oddly like she was supposed to prepare a meal. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up to here Rory's voice on the other end. "Hi, mom." "Hey hun, your not calling to cancel our dinner tonight, are you?" "No mom I'll be there" "Good because oddly Luke really wants to do this and I feel that I need to prepare a formal meal to meet the one and only Logan. I'm even cooking." "Oh no, you really shouldn't cook." "Oh, it's no problem." "No really mom, your a horrible cook." "Ahh my child, you know nothing, I, Lorelai Gilmore am an amazing cook." "No your not." "I know but there's something so Betty Crocker about preparing a meal to meet my daughters new uh... what exactly is Logan?" "He's... well... he's just Logan. Actually that what I kind of called you about." "Do tell." "I think he wants to be exclusive." "Hun, thats great, isn't that what you wanted?" "Ya but surprisingly something just took over my body and I ran out of there." "Thats so funny... you know with everything happening with me and Sookie and her bringing up the whole l-l-lo" "Love?" "Yes! I mean I think that you grew up watching all my relationship troubles and how hard it is for me to get close to someone and it rubbed off on you. Hun, I never want you to be afraid to express what you feel especially if you really like a guy like I know you like Logan." "So does that mean you DO love Luke and your ready to say that you love him?" "Of course I love him!" Lorelai came to a realization about what had just popped out of her moth so easily

"I love him" she said under her breath. Rory made a weird face at the sudden quiet in her mothers voice. "Ok, well better go, see you tonight!" Lorelai was still in a daze and realizing she would not be getting an answer from her mother, Rory hung up the phone. Before she knew what she was doing, she dialed Logans number.

"Hey Ace" Logan answered the phone questioningly. "Look, before you say anything I just want to say that I didn't mean to freak you out. It doesn't matter to me what we are just as long as I get to be around you. I mean it does matter but I just don't want to..." "Logan! Stop.. I just called to make sure you are still going to come to dinner tonight." "Of course" "Ok.. uh ... bye" Rory hung up quickly and sat on her bed in her room, confused about her reaction to Logan. She always thought that he was the one who didn't want to be exclusive.

Lorelai waited for Luke as he closed up the diner later that night. They held hands walking down the street of Stars Hollow towards the Gilmore house. Lorelai spotted Sookie at one of the local stores. "I'll meet you at the house," Lorelai told Luke, "I just need to talk to Sookie for a second." "Alright," Luke sighed. He gave her a quick peck on the forhead before she hurried off across the street.

"Hi" Lorelai said timidly as she approached Sookie. "Hi," Sookie repsonded. "Look I just wanted to apologize. I was just taken off guard when you brought up the whole about love the other day. And I jumped to conclusions too soon when I found out that Kirk knew. Best friends?" "Of course," Sookie said smiling. "Well I should probably go, me and Luke are meeting Logan tonight." "Oh that will be fun, see you later." Lorelai looked like she still had something to say. She began to walk away and then turned back "Sook?" "Yeah?" Sookie asked. "You're right, I do love him." "I know"

Lorelai had almost ruined the meal but thankfully Luke had come to her rescue and they had managed to prepare a surprisingly nice meal. They were sitting in the kitchen, waiting around for Logan and Rory. Lorelai walked up to Luke who was leaning against. She stood very close to him, maybe now she would tell him. "You know I could have made the dinner without you." "Lorelai, promise me somehting." "Ya?" "You'll never try to cook a turkey again." "Ok" "See you couldn't live without me." Lorelai looked taken aback by this statement. She stepped backwards. "Yes I could, Luke I did it for god knows how many years. I think I can handle myself without you." "That's not what I meant." "Then lets talk about what you meant Luke because I realy don't get it." "It's nothing. I just.." The doorbell rang. Lorlai gave Luke a look as she took his arms away from her. He just stood there confused.

"Hello," Lorelai said to Logan and Rory. "Hi mom," Rory said, "this is Logan." "Hi, Logan, this is..." Lorelai said looking over her shoulder. "LUKE" she yelled. "Uh

huh?" Luke said coming out of his confused state and walking out into the entrance hall to shake hands with Logan. After everyone had exchanged greetings, they moved towards the kitchen. "Wow mom the table is set and everything," Rory said kind of confused. They sat down and began to eat, passing food around, kind of awkwardly. Luke kept glancing over at Lorelai and Lorelai kept glancing at Luke. They both had rather painful expressions on their faces. "Can you pass me the potatoes, mom ?" Rory said rather properly. Lorelai looked like she was thinking hard. She got up and ran out, "I'm sorry I can't do this." Rory quickly got up and followed her out onto the front porch.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Rory asked as she went to join her mom sitting on the swing. "What? Oh hi, Rory I'm fine" Lorelai replied. "What was that all about?" "Oh well, I really don't know, this whole dinner just seems so... conventional. I mean mother and well Luke meeting daughter and new boyfriend." "Mom we're not..." "Exclusive I know but this whole idea, it was all Luke and I would have never thought of it. He made the food, he does everything. It's so perfect but I just. I used to be so independent. It was just me and you and we didn't need anyone." "I know mom, but things change. I'm growing up, I'm always going to be around but its not gonna be the same as it used to be." Rory and Lorelai are both crying. "I know hun and Luke is the best thing that ever happened to me and with al the things that have happened in my life, it's so hard to let him in." "Mom, do you want to break up with Luke?" There was a long silence "No... I love him." Lorelai and Rory looked at each other still crying. "Mom, I know how hard it is for you to let Luke in because it's kind of like you rletting a little piece of what we had all those years go but things are changing." "Ya. I know." Rory put her head on Lrelai's shoulder, they were both crying.

Inside the house Luke and Logan sat at the table awkwardly. "So..." Luke said. "Your Logan." "Yup, I'm Logan." "Ya well I'm Luke." "So I've heard" "So, you and Rory are... seeing each other." "Well technically no. We are not exactly exclusive right now." "Oh well you should know that Rory is special." "What? You mean she's retarded?" "No! look, Rory is the closest I've ever come to having daughter and if anything were to happen to her..." "Don't worry I heard the story of when you beat up Dean." "Oh, well.. just dont hurt her." Just then Rory walked in.

"Hi!" Rory said. "Uh hi," they said standing. Rory looked confused "Well I should go talk to...well ya" Luke headed out to the front towards the door. Rory watched him leave. The door closed and Logan and Rory were left standing in the kitchen together. " We should talk" Rory said "Wanna go out back?" "Sure" Logan followed Rory out the back door and onto the deck. Rory stood facing out with her back to Logan fo while before urning around. As soon as she turned around, Logan leaned in and kissed her lightly he pulled back. Rory looked at him and kissed him back. After a short while, Rory pulled away and pushed him off of her. "Logan, we should talk." "Ok," Logan said leaning over to kiss her again. "No really we need to talk," Rory said pushing him away. "I think we need a break from each other." Logan stood there dumbfounded and then looked at her. "No" he said defiantly. "Logan" Rory complained "I just.." "No, Rory don't talk! Your just, your just SCARED! Your scared of us, your scared of everything.Your scared that I might love you." "Don't use that word" Rory said. " Logan I can't do whatever we are doing. I just can't." "I don't believe you", Logan said. He looked deep in her eyes. She was now sitting on the deck bannister. Their faces had gotten really close. "Logan, it's over." Rory's word slowed down as Logan got closer to her. Their lips were about to touch when Rory pulled away, she gave Logan a small shove awy and ran iinside the house. Logan sat down on a chair, looking upset.

Meanwhile, Lorelai remained out front on the swing. Luke stepped onto the porch. Lorelalai looked up, "Luke, I can't talk right now, I just need to think," "We can talk about this together" Lorlai didn't say anything she looked away. Luke sat down next to each other and put his arms around her. She turned and looked at him. he wiped tears from her eyes. Lorelai was still upset, "Luke I've been independent for so many years and it's really hard for me to depend on you so much.." "Lorelai, it's ok..." Lorelai stood up followed by Luke. "NO IT'S NOT! LUKE, EVERYTHINGS CHANGING, RORYS GROWING UP, THINGS ARE GETTING SERIOUS WITH US AND I JUST DONT KNOW IF I CAN LET ANOTHER PERSON IN." "LORELAI, YOU CANT JUST IGNORE EVERYTHING THAT IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE." "LUKE, ITS JUST REALLY HARD FOR ME TO SEE MYSELF BEING ANYTHING BUT INDEPENDENT." "SO WHAT WE SHOULD BREAK UP THEN?" Both Luke and Lorelai were very angry. "NO" Lorelai shouted. "WHY NOT" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" "WELL I LOVE YOU TOO" "GOOD" "GOOD". Both of their expressions softened and their faces connected so quickly, you wouldn't have known they were fighting two seconds ago. Their arms wrapped around each other in a tight brace. They were smiling through their kiss. Their faces seperated but they remained in each others arms. Lorelai was crying "Luke, I;ve never said that to anyone before but now it just feels so right saying it to you." "You don't known how long I've been waiting to hear you say that, I've loved you for so many years," Luke said, his eyes slightly watery. Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai, "I love you," he said softly. "I love you too," she replied. They sat on the swing in each others arms, kissing for hours and hours, and knowing that this time it was for real.


End file.
